Memories
by Warriorgirl1234
Summary: Hetalia dies. But how do his closest friends deal with it? Sad things... For Fandomstuck.
1. Homestuck

_"A fandom forgotten, a simple tear,  
He can feel his last breath drawing oh so near.  
"I'm still here!" He protested, nearly drowning in fear.  
"Have you really forgotten..." He managed to cry.  
"Would you even notice if I were to die?  
I guess you actually did, since you're reading this.  
Well, all I have to say is... Goodbye."  
~Hetalia_

Homestuck clutched the note to his chest and began to cry. "Hetalia! No! Please...!" He fell to the floor. Doctor Who stood by the door, covering his mouth in shock. "Hetalia..." He mumbled, nearly crying. Next to him was Sherlock, who was actually crying. He wiped away his tears, but more came. "The poor lad..." He managed to get in though the tears. Supernatural stood off to the side where Hetalia's body was. He stood in shock and tears streamed down his face. "No... he had everything to live for..." Supernatural managed to stop crying long enough to see that Hetalia's phone was opened to Tumblr. He picked it up to see messages saying things like Hetalia was dead or stuff like that. "Oh my god..." Supernatural covered his mouth. "H-Homestuck... you should see this. He passed the phone to the troll. Homestuck took it and nearly began crying again. "He... He had... His new season was yesterday... He didn't even get to watch it..." Homestuck started to cry emerald tears. Doctor Who managed to calm down and led the fandoms out of Hetalia's home. "We should go home." He suggested. The others nodded.

At home, Homestuck found himself laying on his couch thinking about what would have happened that night if Hetalia was still alive.

_"Haha! France is a little kitty and England is a nurse!" Hetalia laughed like a maniac. "And Russia in a dress!" He doubled over in a fit of giggles. "I can't take it!" He rolled off the couch and continued to laugh. Homestuck smiled and pulled his moirail back on the couch. "Come on, let's finish it." He smiled even wider. Hetalia returned his gaze to the TV. "Eep! Boss Spain looks scary!" Hetalia squealed and threw himself in Homestuck's arms. Homestuck smiled. "It's alright, it's gone." Hetalia glanced up and blushed. "Oh~." _

Homestuck was brought out of Dreamland. That would never happen, Hetalia was gone. He would never see his friend again. He had never gotten to tell Hetalia how he really felt. Suddenly, his mind was swarmed with memories.

_Doctor Who smiled as he introduced the two fandoms. "Homestuck, this is Hetalia." He gestured to the new fandom. "Hetalia, this is Homestuck." Hetalia glared at Homestuck and Homestuck raised his fists. "You wanna go?!" He nearly yelled. Hetalia smirked. "You wanna fight?!" He retorted. Doctor who facepalmed. _

_Hetalia smiled as he and Homestuck finally made peace and became friends. "I like it better that when we fought." He blushed. Homestuck smiled. "Me too." He enveloped the curled fandom in a big hug. "Let's become friends, best friends!" He smiled as he looked Hetalia in the eyes; but Hetalia was crying. "Every other fandom just beats me up cause I'm smaller than everybody. Nobody, except Doctor Who and Sherlock, ever wanted me as a friend..." Hetalia began to cry even harder and Homestuck pulled him into an even bigger hug. "You have me now, I won't let you ever be alone. As long as I live, I will be there for you..." _

Homestuck sighed. "I wasn't there when you needed me the most... I'm so sorry Heta..." He brought his knees up to his chest and began to cry again.

_"Look, I don't care what fandom you are, you hurt Hetalia and you will pay!" Homestuck snarled at the fandom brave enough to pick on his moirail. He lunged at him, but something grabbed his arm; Hetalia. "Please don't hurt him! I'm sure he didn't mean it!" He desperately tried to get Homestuck to stop. Homestuck glared and hissed at the fandom as it ran off. "But he really hurt you Heta!" He protested. Hetalia smiled. "Killing is never the answer to anything." Hetalia smiled happily, but his eyes were full of pain; his fandom was history, he had seen it all. Homestuck nodded and calmed down._

"I'm so sorry Hetalia... I wasn't there... I should have been there... If only I was there..."

* * *

I'M SO SORRY. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER WRITTEN THIS.  
But it doesn't stop there, HOW WILL OTHERS COPE AND WHAT WILL THEIR MEMORIES BE?

It's like 2:30 in the morning, BUT I WILL KEEP WRITING SAD THINGS.

~WARRIOR OUT


	2. Doctor Who

Doctor Who sat at his table, thinking over the events of earlier. He had known Hetalia ever since the fandom was little. Heck, he had even taken care of the boy. He buried his face in his hands. "Dear god... I should have been there for him! I knew what was happening to him, I should have been there!" He began to cry, but his mind wandered to memories.

_Doctor Who was enjoying a nice walk by the woods when he heard a small child crying. He turned the corner and saw a small boy with an over-sized bomber jacket and a curl on his head. "I tink I'm wost!" He cried. Doctor Who felt his heart melt at the adorableness of little Hetalia. He picked up the boy. "Ok, I'll help you get where you need to be, but what is your name?" He asked. The boy thought for a moment. "Het-a-li-a" He pronounced each syllable carefully. Doctor Who smiled even bigger. "Oh my, you must be a new fandom then! My name is Doctor Who." He told Hetalia. Hetalia smiled and giggled. _

_"Hetalia be nice to Homestuck, he's quite a nice fandom w-" Doctor Who was cut off by a glare from Hetalia. "I-I don't like him, that's all!" He mumbled. Doctor Who smiled. He had visited the future and had seen what was to come. "Oh trust me, you'll like him one day. That I can promise you." He thought. Doctor Who leaned over and ruffled Hetalia's hair a little. "Play nice now, I have to run out to the store." _

_"Doctor! Doctor!" Hetalia rushed up to Doctor Who, the biggest smile ever plastered on his face. Homestuck followed behind, a smile on his face too. "I'm going to become an anime!" He yelled. Doctor Who smiled and hugged the fandom. "I'm so proud of you! That's wonderful news!" Hetalia nearly had tears running down his face from happiness. _

"He was so happy and carefree back then... I just want to go back..."

_"Hetalia, are you sure you're alright?" Doctor Who asked, pointing to a bandage around the fandom's hand. "Hm? Oh, it's nothing really! Just got a bit of water on it when I was making pasta. No biggie!" He giggled, handing Doctor Who a plate of pasta. "Heta, you never cease to amaze me." He smiled. _

_Doctor Who rushed around Hetalia, making sure he had everything with him. "Are you sure you have everything? Manga? Pillows? Extra Tomatoes?" He asked worriedly. Hetalia smiled. "Yes Doctor. I have everything." He smiled. Doctor Who gave Hetalia one final once over, making sure everything was perfect. "Jacket, Curl, T-shirt... Yes everything is in order..." He mumbled, looking Hetalia in the eye, he grabbed his shoulders. "Homestuck is luck to have a friend like you to watch over him." _

Doctor Who sighed and managed to drag himself over to his couch. He collapsed onto it and began to cry into one of the pillows. "I'M SO SORRY HETALIA!" He yelled into the pillow. "I should have been there..."

* * *

AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY FOR WRITING THIS.

I have this headcanon that since Doctor Who and Sherlock are two of the older fandoms, they had to take care of the newer ones. So now you get little baby Hetalia raised by Doctor Who and Sherlock.

~WARRIOR OUT


	3. Sherlock

Sherlock sat in his living room with a yet-to-be-opened bottle of wine, too depressed to think right. "I could have done something about it... and yet I did nothing..." He began to remember the good times with Hetalia.

_Doctor Who had brought in a new fandom that day, one by the name of Hetalia. He quickly gave Hetalia to Sherlock and rushed to the back room to take care of two certain anime fandoms that were also born that year. Sherlock gingerly held Hetalia at a distance (even though he helped take care of the younger fandoms, he wasn't that good at it) Hetalia smiled and snuggled against Sherlock's chest, falling asleep. Sherlock smiled, a genuine smile, and sat down on the couch, falling asleep as well. _

_Sherlock had to step in between Hetalia and Homestuck again before the two of them had the chance to kill the other. "Both of you stop fighting this instant!" He yelled at the two, which was scary since he hardly yelled at anything. "I won't have you two dying while I'm here. Now if you don't stop, I will cut off all snacks for the both of you!" As much as he hated to do it, he just wanted the two to get along and not fight. He wanted the two to not try to kill each other when they saw them. _

"If only we had gotten there sooner, we might have been able to save him..."

_"AHHHH!" Hetalia yelled from his room. Sherlock busted in and saw that the younger fandom had been reading his latest update and had fallen back on his chair. "Ve! Sherlock help me!" He yelled. Sherlock sighed and helped him back up. "There's a bit- no wait- that's a lot of blood. We need to get you to the hospital." After a quick drive, Hetalia was in the hospital with a scratch on his head that needed 14 stitches. Sherlock sat next to him and held his hand as the fandom shook. Sherlock pulled Hetalia into a hug and he began to cry on Sherlock's shoulder. "It's going to be alright... I promise. You're going to be home soon." Sherlock smiled, making Hetalia smile. _

_"Sherlock..." Hetalia asked. Sherlock looked up from the papers spread out across his desk. "I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me. You and Doctor Who took me in when I was just a new fandom. For that, I am grateful to you." He smiled, wrapping Sherlock in a hug. Sherlock was frozen for a moment, but smiled and hugged him back._

Sherlock sighed and threw the bottle at the wall. "I'm so sorry Hetalia... If we had only been faster... and what you said to me... I'm so sorry..."

* * *

I have figured out that I haven't the slightest about how to write Sherlock. Oh well...

Supernatural's is next, so stay tuned!

~Warrior-chan


	4. Supernatural

Supernatural sat on his bed, holding his phone at a distance. Why? Why did everybody think he was dead? Everybody had forgotten him? Supernatural sighed and buried his face in his hands.

_"You wanna go, demon?" Supernatural taunted. "Bring it on!" __Homestuck growled back at him. Suddenly, a baseball bat cut between the two, nearly hitting both of them. Hetalia stood, being the one who held the bat. "Both of you, stop!" His face was a look of evil. "I don't either of you hurt to get hurt!" Hetalia's looked changed to nearly crying. Supernatural suddenly felt bad for nearly making him cry. "Hey Hetalia, I'm sorry..." He tried to apologize. Hetalia looked up. "You really mean it?"_

Sure he hadn't been that nice to the kid, but he was sorry for what he had done.

_"Supernatural, have you seen Homestuck? I've been looking for him for hours!" Supernatural glanced up to see Hetalia on the verge of tears in front of him. He stood. "Hetalia, calm down. What happened?" He asked. Hetalia sniffed and tried his best to calm down. "I was supposed to meet Homestuck this morning but I can't find him. And I've looked everywhere!" Hetalia began to cry even harder. Supernatural sighed and pulled Hetalia into a hug. Hetalia stood shocked, but buried himself in Supernatural's chest. "Don't worry Hetalia, Homestuck is going to turn up sooner or later." He promised. _

Supernatural felt tears beginning to cascade down his face. He clenched his fists and tried to stop the tears from flowing. "Heta... I'm so sorry... We should have been there..." Suddenly, the phone in his hand began to ring. But it wasn't Supernatural's ringtone (Of course the fandom had Carry on My Wayward Son). It was in Japanese, and annoying. Supernatural realized that he still had Hetalia's phone. He gingerly answered it and was shocked by the other voice.

"Ve~ Hello? Who is this?" The voice asked.  
"He... HETALIA!?" Supernatural screamed. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"  
"Supernatural! Why do you have my phone? And what's this about being dead?" Hetalia asked. Supernatural quickly explained what had occurred earlier that day and Hetalia gasped. "I'll get the others." Supernatural said, before hanging up.

"My characters live until what they stand for is gone. I briefly experienced this after my new season came out, what with everybody saying I was dead and all, but the important thing is that I'm not dead." Hetalia explained to the assembled fandoms. Doctor Who and Homestuck were crying to no end and hugged Hetalia.

"You're not dead, nor will you ever be forgotten. You will always have us. I can assure you of that."

* * *

URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH

IT'S DONE, FINALLY DONE.  
AFTER MY LAZY SELF COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS.

The End, and sorry for making everyone wait. :)  
Fandomstuck does not belong to me.

~Warrior Away!


End file.
